goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Curly Sue The Movie
Plot Bill Dancer and his young companion Curly Sue Bunch Of Charcters Of The Mane 6 Spike The Cutie Mark Cursaders Babs Seed Princess Cadence Shining Armor Kipper Tigger Pig Arnold Jake Brave Heart Bj Baby Bop Barney Oswald Wennie Henry Daisy Madam Butterfly Catrina The Egg Twins Johnny The Snowman Toucan Sam And His Newphews The Bubble Guppies The Backyard Gang Turbo And His Crew Nation By The Dogs Champ Bear The Littlest Pet Shop Gang Andy Candy Pumpkin Steve The Tree Cree The Kids Next Door Numbuh 362 Father The Deilghtful Children TJ And His Family Harvey Milk The Wonderbolts Kevin Durant And Kid From Thunderstruck The Peanuts Gang Dusty Crohopper And His Friends Miss Charliee Princess Celestia Princess Luna Brother From The Producers Oliva And His Friends Sammy Starfish The Builles And Brutus The Cat The Bisson Rerun Franklin Air Bud The Cheerleaders Marching Band Pete And His Friends Emit Dad Superman Wonder Woman Mermaid Green Ninja 1980 Something Space Guy Nickalango Michaelango 2002 Nba All Stars Dink The Little Dinosuar And The Rest Of The Gang are the archetypal homeless folks with hearts of gold. Their scams are aimed not at turning a profit, but at getting enough to eat. After moving from Detroit to Equestria, the duo cons the rich and beautiful divorce lawyer Grey Ellison into believing she backed her Mercedes into Bill, in hopes of a free meal. When Grey accidentally collides with Bill for real, she insists on putting the two up for the night, even over the objections of her snotty fiance Walker . After a confrontation with Bill exposing the truth of the con, Grey lets them stay for as long as they need to when she understands the precarious position the homeless pair are in. One night, The Chasing The Mane 6 Bill tells Grey that he's not Sue's father, he met Sue's mother one night in Equestria. After Sue's mother died, Bill raised her himself, growing to love her like his own, thus when they lost their The Littlest Pet Shop Gang And Friends home and money, Bill couldn't find it in his heart to give Sue up and put her into an orphanage, so he took Sue with him. Grey, thinking Bill has been neglecting and abusing Sue by using her in his cons and scams, suggests Sue stay with her when he leaves, but this only angers Bill, who says that after all the years he's looked after her, if he gave up Sue now, people would make fun of her for being on welfare. He tells her that he is not neglecting or abusing Sue; he cares about Sue and his cons are to provide for Sue. As they get to know each other, Bill becomes convinced that this is where Curly Sue belongs - in a home, cared for by someone that can give her the advantages that his homeless, nomadic existence lacks. He strives to give her the life she deserves, altering his own life to meet those standards.The Wonderbolts The Magic Of Friendship Of Never Changes Triva The Mane 6 Vs The Evil Get Equestria Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2002 Films